


Rey: Torn

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Pull to the Light, Seduction to the Dark Side, torn - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Siamo all'inizio di Episodio IX, Rey si allena nel tentativo di controllare la forza e c'è un solo cruccio che le lacera l'anima: Ben Solo è ancora Kylo Ren.(Spoilers per Episodi VII-IX)(First attempt in the fandom)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	Rey: Torn

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Rey non comprende all’inizio di essere parte di un “tutto”; di un universo che confluisce nella Forza e fuori di essa, dentro e fuori di lei. Il richiamo alla luce è forte, quello alle tenebre anche; ogni singolo elemento che la circonda l’affascina e la spaventa al tempo stesso.

Le insegnano a tentare di controllare quelle stringhe che la legano al mondo e che le permettono di connettersi ad esso. Ma gli Jedi non esistono più – Luke non esiste più (almeno sulla terra, in carne ed ossa); l’ordine è scomparso e il poco che le può dare Leia non è sufficiente alla sua formazione. Tutto ciò che è rimasto è la traccia di un Impero che fa fatica a scomparire e si trascina negli anni, fino ad arrivare a lei.

Agisce di istinto, la cosa più lontana dalla via dello Jedi che possa esistere; eppure, grazie a quell’istinto, intuisce le sue prossime mosse.

Non ha paura di guardare nel pozzo dell’oscurità.

Ancora non sa che dentro le scorre un sangue particolare, che il suo cognome è tra i più importanti in questo universo; ma non cambierà molto, nemmeno una volta che lo avrà scoperto.

L’unica cosa che le brucia l’orgoglio, in merito all’intera situazione, è non essere riuscita a portare Ben Solo nella luce: ha guardato nel pozzo dell’anima nera di Kylo Ren e sa che quella spinta verso il bianco luminoso dell’altro lato della Forza esiste.

Non ha ancora capito come farlo emergere e ciò la lacera dentro.

***

_/249 parole/_


End file.
